greenpoliticsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jean Lambert
| birth_place = Orsett, Essex | death_date = | death_place = | restingplace = | restingplacecoordinates = | birthname = | nationality = | party = | otherparty = | spouse = | partner = | relations = | children = | residence = | alma_mater = | occupation = | profession = | net worth = | cabinet = | committees = | portfolio = | religion = | signature = | website = | footnotes = }} Jean Lambert (born 1 June 1950 in Orsett, Essex) is an English politician, and Member of the European Parliament for the London Region. She is a member of the Green Party of England and Wales, and has been an MEP since 1999. She is one of two Green MEPs from the UK; the other is Caroline Lucas. Lambert is a Vice-President of the Greens/European Free Alliance Group of MEPs. Early Life and career Lambert gained a BA in Modern Languages in 1971, before taking a Postgraduate Certificate in Education (PGCE) and gaining an ADB(Ed.) in 1975. She then worked as a secondary school teacher in Walthamstow, East LondonJean Lambert MEP's Website Biography Page, first from 1972-8, then from 1985-9 and finally between 1993 and 1999. She also holds a Professional Development Certificate (BTEC), which she achieved in 1998Jean Lambert MEP's European Parliament Page. Political career Green Party Politician and MEP After joing the UK Green Party in 1977 (later becoming the Green Party of England and Wales), Lambert has held numerous positions, including Co-Chair of the Party Council (1982-1985), Principal Speaker (1992-3 and 1998-9), Chair of the Party Executive (1993-4), Representative to the Federation of European Green Parties (1987-9 and 1998-9) and Political Liaison to the Green Group in the European Parliament (1989-1992). She is currently the party's Employment, Social Affairs and Pensions SpokespersonJean Lambert MEP's Green Party Page. Lambert was first elected to the European Parliament in 1999 from the London Region, winning 87,545 votes (7.7% share). In 2004, she was re-elected, gaining 8.4% of the vote (158,986 votes). As a Member of the European Parliament, she is or has been a member or substitute of the Employment and Social Affairs Committee, the Civil Liberties, Justice and Home Affairs Committee, the Subcommittee on Human Rights, the Intergroup on Disability and Gay and Lesbian Rights and Delegations to South East Asia, Japan and India. She is Vice-President of the Intergroup on Ageing, the Intergroup on Anti-poverty and the Intergroup on Anti-racism and Diversity. She was Rapporteur on the Parliament's Asylum Report. She is Vice-President of the Greens/European Free Alliance Group of MEPs, in which she is the Spokesperson on Asylum and Refugees. Non-Party Activism and Advisory Roles Outside her work in the Green Party, Lambert is involved in numerous NGOs. Since 1991, she has been a Council Member of Charter 88, the democratic reform NGO, as well as an Executive Supporter and Signatory for Charter 99, described as "an initiative for global democracy". She has been Vice-President of the Waltham Forest Race Equality Council from 1999. She is a Trustee of the Dalit Solidarity Campaign UK. She is also on Advisory Boards of the Work-Life Institute and London Metropolitan University. Awards In October 2005, Lambert was named Justice and Human Rights MEP of the Year 2005. Academic career Lambert has written numerous reports and articles on her areas of interest, especially democracy and human rights, sustainable development, anti-discrimination, social inclusion, minority rights, trade union and workers' issues and asylum and refugee rights. She wrote No Change? No Chance, a book on Green politics, in 1996. Furthermore, she has made a film in 2006, EU4U! Your voice can make a difference!, highlighting the ways young people can make a difference within EU structures. References =Bibliography, Reports, Briefings and Films= * Film - [http://www.jeanlambertmep.org.uk/document_detail.php?id=60 EU4U! Your voice can make a difference!], 2006 * Lambert, J., [http://www.jeanlambertmep.org.uk/document_detail.php?id=62 Climate Change, Climate Crisis?], 2007 * Lambert, J., Lucas, C. P., [http://www.jeanlambertmep.org.uk/document_detail.php?id=61 European Parliament two-seat operation: Environmental costs, transport and energy], 2007 * Lambert, J., [http://www.jeanlambertmep.org.uk/document_detail.php?id=31 Hothouses: Climate Change and London's Housing], 2007 * Lambert, J., [http://www.jeanlambertmep.org.uk/document_detail.php?id=34 I Must Work Harder? Britain And The Working Time Directive], 2006 * Lambert, J., [http://www.jeanlambertmep.org.uk/document_detail.php?id=39 The Bolkestein Directive: Health Warning], 2005 * Lambert, J., [http://www.jeanlambertmep.org.uk/document_detail.php?id=35 So Much Hot Air?], 2005 * [http://www.jeanlambertmep.org.uk/document_detail.php?id=54 Green Group position on the services directive], 2005 * Lambert, J., [http://www.jeanlambertmep.org.uk/document_detail.php?id=36 Flexible Working: A Work Life Balance Or A Balancing Act?], 2004 * Lambert, J., [http://www.jeanlambertmep.org.uk/document_detail.php?id=46 What is Sustainable Development?], 2004 * Lambert, J., [http://www.jeanlambertmep.org.uk/document_detail.php?id=52 Integrating social inclusion and environment], 2003 * Jones, J., Lambert, J., [http://www.jeanlambertmep.org.uk/document_detail.php?id=43 Silent Slavery], 2003 * Lambert, J., Olivier, D., Toke, D., [http://www.jeanlambertmep.org.uk/document_detail.php?id=49 The Green Party Alternative Energy Review], 2003 * Lambert, J., [http://www.jeanlambertmep.org.uk/document_detail.php?id=37 General Agreement To Trade In Services: Response to European Commission Consultation Document], 2003 * Lambert, J., [http://www.jeanlambertmep.org.uk/document_detail.php?id=38 General Agreement On Trade In Services: Response to UK Consultation on Requests], 2002 * Lambert, J., Toke, D., [http://www.jeanlambertmep.org.uk/document_detail.php?id=48 Energy and Renewables], 2002 * Lambert, J., Lucas, C. P., [http://www.jeanlambertmep.org.uk/document_detail.php?id=47 The World Summit On Sustainable Development 2002], 2002 * [http://www.jeanlambertmep.org.uk/document_detail.php?id=50 Greens EFA Briefing on GMOs], 2002 * Lambert, J., [http://www.jeanlambertmep.org.uk/document_detail.php?id=30 Refugees and The Environment: The Forgotten Element Of Sustainability], 2002 * Lambert, J., No Change? No Chance, 1996 See also * Charter 88 * Charter 99 * Greens/European Free Alliance * Green Party of England and Wales * London Region * Member of the European Parliament External links * Jean Lambert MEP's Official Website * Jean Lambert MEP's European Parliament Biography * Jean Lambert MEP's Green Party Page Lambert, Jean Lambert, Jean Lambert, Jean Lambert, Jean Category:English environmentalists Category:People from Orsett de:Jean Lambert eo:Jean Lambert ro:Jean Lambert